Memories in April rain
by Stillyourzelda
Summary: Ichigo y Orihime descubrirán que tener una relación no va a ser para nada sencillo. El poderoso deseo de proteger a Inoue de Ichigo se enfrentara a las preocupaciones de Inoue y al trágico pasado que aún le atormenta cada vez que cierra los ojos. Ichigo hará lo que sea para proteger a Inoue incluso si eso significa protegerla de él mismo.
1. Chapter 1

''Demonios, ¿dónde se ha metido papá?'' Preguntó Yuzu torciendo el labio y cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

''Ese viejo…,'' comenzó Karin entrando en la cocina de la casa ''seguramente está llorando en una esquina'' sonrió al final con malicia.

''Es un día importante'' suspiró Yuzu con cansancio retirándose el delantal y dejándolo apoyado sobre la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de Karin, quien dejó escapar un bostezo.

''Tu también Karin-chan deberías ir a cambiarte la ropa'' le señaló Yuzu con autoridad.

La pelinegra se miró confusa. Llevaba uno de sus mejores chándal de Adidas y una sudadera oscura como el color de su cabello. ''¿Qué hay de malo con mi ropa?'' Cuestionó en voz alta y un tanto ofendida.

''No es femenino y repito: es un día importante'' agregó poniendo énfasis en la última frase. Karin rodó los ojos, eran las ocho de la mañana, ni siquiera había salido el sol y no había rastro ni de su estúpido padre ni de su hermano mayor ''. Además…, Inoue-san…'' bajó el tono de voz Yuzu y de pronto su cara se enrojeció.

'' ¿Qué ocurre con Inoue?''Preguntó Karin casual metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

''¡El _san_ Karin! Acuérdate de agregar el san es Inoue-san'' corrió Yuzu hacía Karin para mirarle fijamente a los ojos sin respetar la intimidad de su hermana ''debemos tratarla con r-respeto…, después de todo ella-ella es ahora…,'' trago grueso Yuzu ''es nuestra…, hermana mayor también'' y al acabar de hablar se llevó las manos a las mejillas sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

''No es como si Inoue fuera a venir a nuestra casa por primera vez'' comenzó Karin '' y no entiendo por qué te ruborizas tanto…, ''Yuzu dio varios pasos hacia atrás mirando a su hermana con perplejidad.

''Es que es Inoue, Inoue Orihime de quien estamos hablando ¿no es increíble?'' Sonrió Yuzu de oreja a oreja. Su voz temblaba y no paraba de gesticular con las manos.

Karin se quedó pensativa por unos instantes. A decir verdad, incluso para ella la noticia de que su hermano y Orihime estaban saliendo fue un poco impactante, no porque ellos no hicieran una buena pareja, sino por el hecho de que su hermano hubiera tenido el valor de declararse a la chica más guapa.

Karin recuerda a la perfección el día. Fue dos meses atrás en pleno verano. Todos estaban en el salón viendo el nuevo programa de moda cuando Ichigo bajó por las escaleras. El alto vestía muy arreglado con unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta de rayas a juego con sus deportivas. En un principio Karin estuvo a punto de ignorar ese hecho, de no haber sido por el comentario de su padre '' _¿Qué ocurre Ichigo? ¿Acaso vas a una cita con alguna chica guapa?_ '' Yuzu fue la más entusiasmada con la pregunta de su padre, pero lo sorprendente fue cómo el rostro de su hermano se enrojeció inmediatamente y simplemente contestó con un '' _No es tu …, incumbencia viejo._ ''

Fueron dos semanas más tardes cuando Karin lo comprendió todo. Un día después de su habitual entrenamiento de fútbol estaba regresando a casa cuando de reojo observó a su hermano caminar en la calle de enfrente junto a Inoue Orihime. En un principio Karin estuvo a punto de gritar para llamar la atención de su hermano e Inoue para saludarles, pero en el momento en el que sus ojos observaron como la mano de Ichigo sujetaba gentilmente la de Inoue Karin dejo caer su bolsa de entrenamiento al suelo y se quedó completamente en blanco.

Todo encajó en la mente de Karin. El extraño comportamiento de su hermano, sus citas misteriosas y las constantes noches hablando por teléfono. Todo el rompecabezas estaba encajado y Karin no podía creérselo.

Fue esa misma noche cuando estaban los cuatro cenando que Ichigo decidió abrir la boca para comunicarlo. '' _Mm… no os sorprendáis ni gritéis, pero hay algo que debéis saber…, mmm yo e Inoue estamos saliendo._ '' Yuzu quien estaba sirviendo la cena dejó caer la cuchara de madera al suelo llevándose las manos a la cara y comenzando a llorar, mientras su padre fue corriendo al poster de su madre para llorarle de la emoción '' _¡Oyes eso Misaki! N-nuestro hijo…, nuestro Ichigo ya no es virgen!_ '' ese comentario sólo consiguió que Yuzu casi se desmayara y que Ichigo lanzará su deportiva a la cara de su padre.

Y ahí estaban dos meses más tarde preparando una 'comida especial' (según Yuzu) para incorporar a Inoue Orihime como parte de la familia. Karin creía que todos estaban siendo muy exagerados y por todos sólo se entendía a Yuzu y a su ridículo padre quienes ya estaban actuando como si su hermano y Orihime estuvieran casados. Pero en parte Karin les entendía.

La pelinegra se giró y observó el enorme poster de su madre en el comedor. Puede que fuera por ese enorme parecido de Inoue a su madre que había logrado que su familia se pusiera patas arriba.

'' ¡YA ESTAMOS EN CASA!''

Karin sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda de arriba abajo al escuchar el tono de voz de su padre.

''¡Papá! ¿Dónde habéis estado?'' Contestó Yuzu alzando la voz. Un tono de voz amenazante, bastante inusual en ella.

Enseguida Isshin e Ichigo entraron en el comedor. Ambos sujetando varias bolsas de compras e Ichigo una caja que parecía de repostería.

''Yuzu casi pierde el alma creyendo que ya algo iba a salir mal de la comida'' sonrió Karin mirando a Ichigo.

''El viejo se empeñó en comprar más comida,'' se acarició la nuca Ichigo ''como si no tuviéramos comida para todo un mes en esa nevera'' dijo claramente sarcástico.

''¡Ah! ¿Habéis comprado pastel?'' Se acercó Yuzu sonriendo a Ichigo. E inmediatamente desapareció todo el enfado de Yuzu. El alto asintió con la cabeza y acarició a Yuzu, consiguiendo que ella se enrojeciera completamente como acostumbraba cada vez que su hermano le mostraba un gesto de afecto.

''De fresa'' añadió Isshin dejando las bolsas de compra en la isla de la cocina.

''¿Le gustara a Orihime?'' Cuestionó Yuzu con nerviosismo buscando la mirada de Ichigo.

''¿A Inoue?'' Se dibujó una sonrisa de perfil en el rostro del alto ''.Estoy seguro de que le encantará'' concluyó.

El resto de la mañana consistió en la familia Kurosaki organizando la comida. Yuzu como siempre era la que se encargaba de la comida y de dar órdenes a su padre quien acabó en la cocina como segundón ayudando a su pequeña hija. Karin e Ichigo se encargaron de limpiar la casa y no fue hasta dos horas más tarde que por fin todo estaba organizado, ordenado y perfecto según Yuzu.

Ichigo se acercó a la cocina, sigilosamente, husmeando si el equipo de Yuzu e Isshin había acabado sus quehaceres. Al ver que su padre y hermana estaban ya colocando los platos sobre la mesa Ichigo dejó apoyada la escoba contra la pared y a continuación se dirigió a las escaleras subiendo a la segunda planta dirección a su habitación.

El alto se quitó la camiseta que llevaba y la lanzó sobre la cama. Abrió el armario y por un momento se quedó pensativo con los brazos cruzados ojeando sus sudaderas y jerséis.

''Mm, este quedara bien'' susurró en voz alta estirando la mano y cogiendo una sudadera roja con el logotipo de una calavera en la espalda.

De reojo cuando ya estaba vestido miró el reloj de su muñeca y sin más tiempo que perder salió de su cuarto al ver que ya casi era la hora.

''¿Vas a por Inoue?'' Preguntó Isshin a Ichigo mientras este bajaba por las escaleras.

''Sí'' dijo pasando al lado de su padre y cogiendo un abrigo del perchero.

''¡No tardéis o la comida se enfriará!'' Gritó Yuzu desde la cocina.

''Ok-Ok no os preocupéis'' suspiró Ichigo saliendo de la casa.

Inoue miró el reloj por vigésima cuarta vez. La chica estaba sentada en su pequeño comedor de rodillas, la televisión estaba encendida en un canal de teletienda y de fondo se escuchaba el ruido de los coches circulando por la calle, así como los gritos de Yuzuru-san la vecina de al lado y quien siempre tenía algún motivo por el que alzar la voz.

Inoue se mordió el labio disimuladamente. Se había levantado a las seis de la mañana, ya no podía aguantar permanecer un segundo más en el futón sabiendo que ese día iba a comer junto a Kurosaki-kun y el resto de su familia. Y a pesar de que hasta las dos del mediodía Ichigo no iba a ir a buscarla, Inoue no se lo pensó ni dos veces y a las ocho de la mañana la pelinaranja ya estaba arreglada.

'' ¿Me preguntó si mi ropa es adecuada?'' Se preguntó en voz alta, después a cuatro patas se movió hacia el altar de su hermano, Sora Orihime, y se sentó sobre el cojín mirando fijamente el cuadro sonriente de su difunto hermano ''¿Onii-chan me veo guapa?'' Dijo en voz alta aun sabiendo que no iba a obtener respuesta.

Inoue vestía una falda larga hasta las rodillas de pana de un color beige, una camiseta de lana de un color rosa pálido y una chaqueta marrón oscura por encima. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y debido a la gran cantidad de tiempo libre que había tenido pudo rizarse las puntas de su melena.

Y a pesar de que Inoue se veía radiante como siempre no podía evitar pensar que no era suficiente. Trago grueso y se levantó mirando hacía el reloj del comedor.

''Ya casi es la hora'' musitó tragando grueso ''T-t-tranquilízate no es como si esta fuera vues-vuestra primera cita juntos'' se dijo a sí misma entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

En ocasiones Inoue se pellizcaba la piel, un hábito que había adquirido en los últimos dos meses. Ella todavía no podía creerse que Kurosaki Ichigo hubiera dicho esas palabras.

Todo fue como en sus sueños, no, más bien mil veces mejor que en todas sus fantasías. '' _Inoue... ,yo siempre…, siempre te he estado mirando y tú siempre has estado a mi lado y …,ah no soy muy bueno con las palabras pero espero que entiendas lo que te quiero decir. Inoue yo te amo_. ''

Fue lógico que Inoue rompiera a llorar después de escuchar esas palabras, al principio Ichigo creyó que había cometido un error y trató de disculparse pero no fue hasta que Inoue agarró a Ichigo de la camisa y le miró a los ojos con el rostro llenó de lágrimas que le contestó '' _Kurosaki-kun…, estoy tan tan tan feliz. Yo… también…. yo también siempre te he estado mirando y-y-y quiero permanecer contigo para siempre_.''

El simple hecho de recordar ese gran día (el mejor día de toda su vida según Orihime) solo consiguió que la chica se pusiera todavía más nerviosa. Inmediatamente corrió hacía su habitación la cual estaba patas arriba. Ropa tirada por todas partes, la cama sin hacer y mil envoltorios de snacks desperdigados por el escritorio junto a libros. Sin embargo, lo que más destacaba de esa habitación no era el claro desorden sino la característica gotera de la esquina del techo.

Inoue al percatarse de que el cubo estaba ya casi lleno maldijo en silencio cogiendo el móvil del escritorio y metiéndoselo al bolsillo de su falda para después coger el cubo de agua y vaciarlo en el inodoro del baño.

''Tengo que solucionar este problema cuanto antes'' murmuró llevando nuevamente el cubo a su habitación y dejándolo bajo la gotera '', mm espero que aguante todo el día…,''

A continuación Inoue cerró la puerta de la habitación y sacó su teléfono móvil, buscando entre sus contactos a alguien a quien tenía guardado solo con un corazón.

'-¡Se puede saber que quieres!'

Inoue tuvo que apartar el teléfono de su oído o acabaría quedándose sorda, pero aún y todo escuchar la voz de Riruka siempre conseguía alegrar el día a Orihime.

'-Espero que no vengas a hablar sobre lo feliz que eres con Ichigo…'

'-No es eso Riruka-chan'' se disculpó inmediatamente Inoue sujetando el móvil entre su hombro y mejilla.

'-¿Otra receta de comida de las tuyas?' inquirió Riruka.

'-Tampoco es eso' sonrió Inoue.

'-¡Entonces, qué!' volvió a gritar Riruka.

'-Mm, sólo quería escuchar tu voz' dijo con sinceridad Inoue sentándose en la encimera de la cocina balanceando las piernas.

Hubo un momento de silencio en la línea.

'-¿Riruka-chan sigues ahí?'

'-¡ACASO ERES IDIOTA!' exclamó Riruka haciendo que Inoue dejara caer su teléfono al suelo y se arrodillara en los azulejos de la cocina para volver a cogerlo ''-Eso s-sonó muy estúpido _baaaaka_. ¿Acaso estás enamorada de mí o qué? No vuelvas a llamarme para estas idioteces …,¿En-entendido?'

Inoue cerró los ojos despacio con una sonrisa comenzando a dibujarse en sus rosados labios. Pudo imaginarse a la perfección a su amiga ruborizada al otro lado de la línea. Riruka jamás fue buena mostrando sus sentimientos, pero eso nunca incomodó a Inoue, por qué a pesar de que ella llamara a Riruka mil veces y ella siempre acabara gritando que no le volviera a llamar por idioteces, Riruka siempre contestaba a sus llamadas.

'- Hai-hai' contestó amablemente Inoue '-Adiós Riruka-chan.'

Inoue colgó la llamada y se volvió a guardar el teléfono móvil, y a los segundos el timbre de la puerta sonó haciendo que la chica girara su rostro lentamente hacía la entrada de su pequeño apartamento.

 _Tiene que ser Kurosaki-kun,_ pensó con alegría.

Fue al segundo timbrazo que Inoue volvió en sí y dejo de divagar en fantasías corriendo hacia la puerta.

''¡Voooy!'' gritó con voz dulce.


	2. Chapter 2 Memories of family

Inoue abrió la puerta con una resplandeciente sonrisa en su cara y su corazón latiendo bajo su pecho a una velocidad tan rápida, que le recordó a aquella vez que estaban en el instituto y durante la maratón de la clase de educación física Tatsuki tuvo que ayudarla a llegar a la meta.

Delante de ella iba a estar Kurosaki-kun, su actual novio, probablemente vistiendo un traje gris o probablemente negro como más le gustaba a Inoue con una corbata larga y del mismo color perfectamente anudada a su cuello y apoyado contra la pared esperándole con una sonrisa mientras diría ' _'He venido a buscarte Inoue''_ diría finalizando con un rápido guiño de ojo.

''¡Orihime-san, Orihime-san!''

 _Esa no suena como la voz de Kurosaki-kun_ , pensó la chica parpadeando y bajando la mirada.

''¿Acaso tienes fiebre o algo muchacha? Tienes cara embobada'' Inoue abrió los ojos de par en par y la sonrisa maravillosa que tan perfectamente estaba pintada en su cara se fue desvaneciendo. Delante de ella no estaba para nada Kurosaki-kun sino más bien Momo-san la encargada de los pisos. Una mujer de metro cincuenta y muy mal carácter a la que su hermano solía referirse como 'la vieja bruja'.

''Estoy bien …, Momo-san'' asintió Inoue ''¿Ocurre algo?'' Preguntó. Sabía a la perfección que la mujer no podría traer buenas noticias, nunca lo hacía y justamente hoy no era el día indicado para que hundiera su buen estado de humor.

''El señor himomoto el del 2D me ha comentado que se le está formando una gotera en el techo de su habitación'' al escuchar ese comentario Inoue sintió como un sudor frío comenzaba a descender por su nuca ''es imposible que haya goteras en el segundo a no ser que alguna tubería se haya estropeado durante las lluvias… o que el piso de arriba haya tenido alguna desgracia con la lavadora o la ducha'' al escuchar eso Inoue se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente.

Llevaba ocupándose de esa gotera por dos semanas y media. Aún no había tenido el valor de decírselo a Momo-san porque recordaba a la perfección que aún no le había pagado el mes pasado del alquiler del piso.

''¿Inoue?'' una segunda voz entró en escena y la nombrada giró su rostro hacía las escaleras de su descansillo dónde estaba nada más y nada menos que Ichigo.

Era el peor momento. Sin lugar a dudas.

''¿Y bien Orihime-san?'' Insistió la mujer cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijamente a Inoue con el ceño fruncido.

Inoue comenzó a temblar un poco viendo como Kurosaki-kun se había parado al lado de Momo-san. Era decirle la verdad a la mujer y preocupar a Kurosaki-kun en el acto por su condición de vida o seguir con la mentira un poco más y tratar de tener una comida tranquila con la familia de Ichigo.

''¿Ocurre algo?'' Preguntó Ichigo buscando la mirada de Inoue.

Y en el momento en el que Inoue vio a Momo-san abrir la boca decidió hacer lo mismo ''A-ha-ha-ha'' comenzó a reírse Inoue llamando la atención ''tiene que haber sido mi culpa Momo-san…, se me salió el agua de la lavadora esta mañana, pero ya está todo bajo control'' concluyó agarrando las manos de la mujer entre las suyas y sacudiéndolas de arriba abajo.

''Mm, bueno que no vuelva a ocurrir'' soltó las manos de Inoue inmediatamente.

''Tendré más cuidado'' sonrió Inoue de oreja a oreja.

La mujer no dijo nada más y dio media vuelta caminando hacia las escaleras.

''¿A qué venía todo eso?'' Preguntó Ichigo un tanto preocupado siguiendo con la mirada la espalda de la mujer mayor.

''No es nada serio, no tienes que preocuparte Kurosaki-kun'' agregó Inoue cerrando la puerta de su piso con una pierna y después mirando a Ichigo con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas ''¿Vamos?''

''Mm, sí'' le devolvió una cálida sonrisa Ichigo estirando el brazo ofreciéndole la mano.

Inoue dudó por un segundo al solo escuchar los fuertes latidos de emoción de su corazón. Pero deslizó sus delgados dedos entre los de Ichigo y enseguida este le envolvió la mano con su calidez.

Mientras caminaban por la calle rumbo a la casa de los Kurosaki, Inoue no pudo evitar sentirse mal por haberles mentido a Ichigo y a Momo-san y tan solo rezó para que el problema no se hiciera todavía más grande.

8-8-8-

Enseguida llegaron a la casa de Ichigo e Inoue percibió como Ichigo se tensaba un poco conforme más se acercaban a la puerta de la casa.

''No te preocupes Kurosaki-kun'' rompió el silencio Inoue llamando la atención del alto. Ichigo se giró todavía sujetando la mano de Inoue entre la suya con cuidado y se sintió un completo idiota por preocupar a Inoue con sus inseguridades infantiles.

''Si, lo sé…, estoy bien'' sonrió Ichigo haciendo que Inoue se sintiera un poco más aliviada ''mm, por ahora ponte detrás de mi'' le explicó Ichigo.

''Entendido'' respondió Inoue sin entender muy bien el motivo.

Ichigo abrió la puerta de la casa y enseguida se escucharon unos pasos fuertes por el pasillo como los de un enorme rinoceronte antes de embestir a alguien con su cornada.

''ORIHIMEEEEE-CHAN'' .

Inoue detrás de la espalda de Ichigo y sintiendo como la mano del alto le sujetaba con más fuerza miró hacia un lado viendo al padre de Ichigo correr hacía ellos casi volando en el aire.

Ichigo tan solo levantó su pierna izquierda alzando lo suficiente su pie para que la cara de su padre se estampara en la misma suela.

''Te dije que te comportaras maldito viejo pervertido'' gruñó Ichigo molesto viendo a su padre tirado en el suelo de la entrada boca abajo. Después Ichigo saltó a su padre y entró en la casa llamando a sus hermanas.

''Esto,'' rodo los ojos Inoue ''buenas tardes ¿Isshin-san?'' se arrodilló Inoue delante del padre de Ichigo.

''Eres un ángel, idéntica a mi Masaki'' dijo con los ojos llorosos e incorporándose del suelo.

''Hehehe'' se ruborizó Inoue al escuchar ese halago.

Enseguida ambos entraron dentro de la casa, Inoue siguiendo a Isshin de cerca hasta la cocina.

''Ichi-nii no puedes comer antes de que estemos todos sentados'' alzó la voz Yuzu señalando a su hermano con la espátula.

''Vamos-vamos Yuzu ya vamos a comenzar a comer'' intervino Isshin sentándose en la esquina de la mesa.

Inoue se quedó parada durante unos segundos en el umbral de la puerta viendo la escena. Ichigo y Yuzu discutiendo, Karin abriendo el frigorífico y sacando un par de platos con comida e Isshin colocándose la servilleta ya dispuesto a comer.

¿Así de felices es como se ven las verdaderas familias?

''Orihime -san no te quedes ahí quieta, por favor siéntate'' se acercó Yuzu a Inoue.

''Claro'' le sonrió amablemente Inoue haciendo que Yuzu se quedará boquiabierta admirando la belleza natural de Orihime ''por cierto, hoy te ves muy bonita Yuzu-chan'' susurró Inoue cerca del oído de la pequeña haciendo que esta se ruborizara entera.

''¿Se puede saber qué le has dicho?'' Preguntó Ichigo cuando Inoue se sentó a su lado en la mesa. Inoue se colocó la servilleta sobre los muslos riendo bajito.

''Cosas de mujeres Kurosaki-kun'' le respondió sin mirarle.

Ichigo no comprendió en absoluto el comentario de Inoue, solamente asintió cruzándose de piernas y mirando de reojo como su hermana estaba tan roja como si tuviera fiebre.

La comida comenzó después de un par de minutos cuando Yuzu se tranquilizó y se sentó al lado de Karin en la mesa. Karin aprovechó para gastarle alguna que otra broma a Yuzu ''Deja de mirar a Inoue Orihime como si fuera una idol de televisión''.

La comida fue bulliciosa, Karin e Isshin no dejaban de discutir por cualquier pequeñez como el hecho de que el padre de la familia se había empeñado en echar salsa de kétchup a su plato de pollo teriyaki.

''Simplemente asqueroso'' prosiguió Karin no queriendo mirar el plato de su padre.

''No puedo creer que haya criado unas niñas tan quisquillosas con la comida'' musitó Isshin haciendo como que lloraba.

''Yo sé de otra que le gusta experimentar con la comida'' medio sonrió Ichigo mirando a su derecha encontrándose a Inoue luchando con sus palillos tratando de coger un poco de arroz del plato principal.

''¿¡Eh!?'' Exclamó Inoue de pronto al verse siendo el centro de atención de la comida.

''¿Estás deseando echarle kétchup a tu teriyaki no es así?'' Le dijo Ichigo cerca del oído haciendo que las mejillas de Inoue se encendieran como las luces de un árbol de navidad.

''Orihime-chan'' lloriqueo Isshin.

''Mm,'' Inoue se mordió la lengua, de verdad quería probar esa mezcla que se veía tan deliciosa en el plato del padre de Ichigo pero ¿era adecuado? ¿Pensarían que ella es rara? Eran preguntas que no dejaba de hacerse Inoue.

Ichigo no esperó ninguna respuesta, el alto cogió el plato de arroz y le echó un poco a Inoue en su plato, después le quitó a su padre el bote de kétchup y se lo dio a Inoue.

''G-gracias'' se sonrojó todavía más.

Una vez acabada la comida y los platos se acumularon en el fregadero llegó el momento del postre.

''¡Wow tarta de fresas!'' dijeron Yuzu e Inoue al mismo tiempo cuando Karin levantó la tapa de la caja que envolvía a la tarta. Inmediatamente Yuzu e Inoue intercambiaron una rápida mirada y ambas se sonrieron.

Ichigo, Karin e Isshin prefirieron el sabor amargo de un café después de comer.

Y mientras Inoue y Yuzu hablaban de postres y de lo bien que sabían las fresas de la tarta Isshin recibió una llamada telefónica. Llamando la atención de todos en la mesa.

''-¿Si?..., ajam soy Kurosaki Isshin'' asintió el adulto al teléfono mientras se levantaba de la silla ''-¿Un accidente de tráfico? Vale, entendido…, estaré ahí lo más rápido posible'' concluyó cerrando el teléfono móvil.

''¿Ocurre algo?'' Preguntó Karin dejando su taza de café sobre la mesa.

''Un accidente de coches cerca del parque de Karakura, al parecer necesitan doctores que atiendan a las víctimas'' explicó sin entrar mucho en detalle.

''¡Iré a preparar tu maleta!'' Saltó Yuzu de la silla saliendo a toda velocidad de la cocina.

''¿Necesitarás ayuda?'' El siguiente en hablar fue Ichigo con un tono de voz preocupado.

''No, creo que han llamado a más médicos de la zona'' se acarició la nuca Isshin ''. No sé cuánto tendré que estar en el hospital central, así que no me hagáis cena esta noche''.

''Ok'' asintió Karin.

En el momento en el que Yuzu llegó cargando la maleta y la bata médica de su padre esté se despidió de todos con una sonrisa en el rostro y a continuación se formó una atmósfera un poco tensa en la cocina de la casa.

Karin observó cómo su hermano miraba a Inoue con inquietud, la chica no había vuelto a probar bocado de la deliciosa tarta de la cual no había dejado de hablar desde que salió del frigorífico.

La atmósfera era tan tensa que Karin comenzaba a asfixiarse así que se levantó de su silla provocando un fuerte ruido al arrastrar las patas de la silla sobre los azulejos.

''Mm, Yuzu y yo creo que después de todo vamos a ir a ayudar a papá al hospital'' dijo en voz alta, seguramente queriendo que Yuzu quien estaba en el comedor la escuchara.

''¿Si? ¿Seguro?''

''Ichi-nii ya sabes cómo se pone Yuzu cuando papá tiene trabajo, no va a estar tranquila esperando aquí en casa'' dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

''Entonces, ¿os vais?''

Karin asintió con la cabeza sin abrir la boca, de reojo observó a Inoue y supo de ipso facto que necesitaban dejar a su hermano y a Orihime a solas. Al menos por un rato.

''En el caso de que ocurra algo llamarme ¿ok?''

''Vale Ichi-nii''.

Ichigo se levantó de la silla con cuidado recogiendo las tazas de café y el plato de tarta de Yuzu dejándolos en el fregadero con cuidado. Se giró lentamente y desde ahí observó la espalda de Inoue. Como su cabello caía hasta el final de su espalda y como sus hombros se veían tan pequeños y delgados al lado de los suyos. El alto suspiro y después se acercó al lado de la mesa arrodillándose en el suelo cerca de Inoue.

''¿Kurosaki-kun?'' Abrió los ojos de par en par Inoue, sorprendida y perpleja por la acción de Ichigo.

''Inoue,'' comenzó Ichigo estirando las manos hasta coger las de Inoue entre las suyas.

 _Tiene las manos tan frías_ , pensó Ichigo molesto.

''¿Hay algo que te ha molestado no es así? No necesitas decírmelo, sólo…, simplemente quiero que no luzcas así'' susurró con ternura.

Inoue jamás había visto a Ichigo comportarse de esa manera, tan romántica, tan cuidadoso de las palabras que le decía a ella. Y de pronto los ojos de la pelinaranja comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

 _He hecho que Kurosaki-kun se preocupe, soy una completa estúpida._

''¿Inoue?'' Se incorporó Ichigo del suelo cogiendo el rostro de Inoue entre sus manos.

''L-lo-lo siento Kurosaki-kun…, no quería fastidiar la c-comida'' sollozó Inoue ahogándose entre sus propias lágrimas ''Es solo que-que…,''

''Shuuu-shuu'' la tranquilizó Ichigo subiendo las manos a la cabeza de Inoue para acariciarle con delicadeza ''estamos solos así que puedes desahogarte todo lo que quieras''.

 _¿Solos?,_ Inoue se limpió las lágrimas de inmediato buscando la mirada de Ichigo.

''Puedes decirme qué es lo que te preocupa cuando estés más calmada'' prosiguió el alto con voz extremadamente melosa.

Inoue trago grueso mirando a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que estaban solos en la casa. No había rastro de Isshin-san, Karin-chan ni Yuzu-chan.

 _Estoy en la casa de Kurosaki-kun a solas con él…_


	3. Chapter 3 Memories with a kiss

capitulo 3

Su cuerpo entero estaba temblando. Inoue respiró profundamente un par de veces, expulsando el aire lentamente después por la boca tratando de tranquilizarse. Al cerrar los ojos sólo veía imágenes de aquel día. Aquel día infernal.

El sonido de las sirenas.

Sus manos ensangrentadas.

La sonrisa en el rostro de él.

 _Todo fue culpa tuya._

 _Siempre fuiste una carga._

 _Tú le mataste._

''No…, no yo no quería que-''abrió los ojos de golpe Inoue ignorando aquella voz dentro de su cabeza. Una voz extremadamente fría y siniestra.

''Inoue cálmate''.

De pronto la chica sintió como unas manos le acariciaban la cara. Parpadeo hasta que las últimas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas. Aquellos ojos de color avellana le miraban con tanta intensidad que Inoue comenzó a ver llamas en el iris y logró que sus preocupaciones se desvanecieran lo suficiente para que dejara de llorar.

''¿Kurosaki-kun?''

''Mírame'' dijo de pronto Ichigo ''sólo mírame a mí'' repitió pero alzando más la voz. El corazón de Inoue dio un brinco.

Inoue cerró los ojos unos instantes viendo ahora la mirada de Ichigo.

''Lo siento, ya estoy más tranquila'' sonrió Inoue, ojos rojos de llorar y mejillas sonrojadas.

''¿Quieres algo caliente?'' Le preguntó Ichigo con dulzura.

''¿Puedes abrazarme?'' Fue lo primero que cruzó la cabeza de Inoue y ni siquiera ella se lo creyó después de haberlo pronunciado.

La cara del alto se enrojeció por completo. Sus ojos estaban pegados en los grandes y grisáceos ojos de Orihime y en ese momento supo que no era momento de comportarse avergonzado. Inoue le necesitaba, no sabía muy bien el motivo pero estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella lo que fuera necesario para verla sonreír.

Ichigo agarró las manos de Inoue y tiró de su cuerpo para levantarla, la silla en el acto cayó contra el suelo al mismo tiempo que Ichigo rodeaba con sus brazos la espalda de Inoue y dejaba que la chica apoyara la cabeza contra su pecho.

Era la primera vez en dos meses que hacían un acercamiento tan íntimo y romántico. Su relación iba lenta pero a pasos agigantados. Ambos muy tímidos para hablar con claridad sobre sus sentimientos, pero en ocasiones como esta un gesto valía más que mil palabras.

 _Tan cálido, Kurosaki-kun._

 _Tan pequeña y frágil entre mis manos._

Inoue dejó escapar las últimas lágrimas esta vez con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, con el pensamiento de que estaba siendo abrazada por Ichigo, la persona que más amaba en el mundo, por quien estaría dispuesta a dar su vida si fuese necesario.

''Cuando tu padre recibió esa llamada de un accidente'' comenzó Inoue alzando la cabeza para mirar a Ichigo a la cara ''recordé el día en el que murió mi hermano''.

''Subamos a mi habitación'' dijo a continuación Ichigo rompiendo el abrazo pero sujetando la mano de Inoue y caminando a su lado hacía su habitación en la segunda planta de la casa.

La habitación de Ichigo era pequeña pero acogedora. Inoue siempre había disfrutado de las pocas veces que había estado en ella, no obstante esta iba a ser la primera vez que iba a estar en la habitación de Ichigo completamente a solas. Sin que Isshin apareciera desde la ventana gritando un '' _ICHIGOOOO_ '' o alguna de las pequeñas hermanas entrará preguntando cualquier cosa a su hermano.

La habitación estaba ordenada, las estanterías impecables con mangas, revistas y los libros del instituto ordenados por secciones. _Totalmente diferente a mi habitación,_ pensó Inoue sentándose en la esquina de la cama. En seguida nuevamente Inoue volvió a centrar toda su atención, sus cinco sentidos en Ichigo quien estaba de pie en medio de la habitación acariciándose la nuca.

Un gesto que el alto solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso.

''No pretendía asustarte simplemente…, yo'' rompió el silencio Inoue.

''Esta bien'' le contestó Ichigo sentándose al lado de Inoue en la cama haciendo que la chica se mordiera el labio inferior ''quiero que te desahogues Inoue, sé que no soy Tatsuki pero…,''

''Eso no está bien Kurosaki-kun'' alzó la voz Inoue sorprendiendo a Ichigo ''Tatsuki es Tatsuki y tú eres tu…, no eres inferior a nadie Kurosaki-kun'' susurró su nombre con suavidad ''. Es más si soy sincera…, diría que tú eres la persona más importante para mí''.

Ichigo trago grueso y apoyó ambas manos sobre sus rodillas.

 _Mierda. Mierda._

Ichigo miró de reojo a Inoue y como esta le miraba fijamente.

 _Está esperando tu respuesta ¡vamos idiota dí algo!_

''No quiero verte llorar''.

 _Eso no es lo que quería decir…. joder. Simplemente dile que la amas… díselo._

Pero estar tan cerca de Inoue Orihime era complicado. Ichigo siempre había visto a Inoue como alguien femenina, delicada y extremadamente torpe, pero lo que más destacaba de ella era su humildad y empatía. Para Ichigo Inoue era como una delicada flor, alguien que tenía que proteger a toda costa y en ocasiones pensaba que él no era lo suficiente bueno para esa tarea. Y muchas veces concebía la idea de que debía anteponer la seguridad de Inoue sobre los sentimientos que él tenía. Porque después de todo, ¿de qué sirve que la ame si no puede protegerla?

Inoue sintió como su corazón se encogió con las palabras de Ichigo.

 _De nuevo eres una carga. Le has preocupado tanto por tus estúpidas lágrimas._

Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien que decir a continuación. Ambos tan inmensos de preocupaciones, tan ahogados por la desesperación de querer proteger al otro que hasta ahora ni Ichigo ni Orihime se habían dado cuenta que para amar a otra persona primero hay que amarse a uno mismo.

 _Di algo, no te quedes callada._

 _Vamos idiota, dile que la quieres._

''¡Kurosaki-kun!''

''¡Inoue!''

Gritaron a la vez mirándose fijamente hasta que Inoue comenzó a reírse.

''Tu primero hahaha''.

''No soy bueno expresándome pero,'' se relamió los labios. Ichigo se quedó con las palabras atascadas en la garganta _¿Por qué es tan difícil decir un simple 'te quiero'?_ Asintió con la cabeza sabiendo que estaba haciendo a Inoue esperar por sus palabras y de pronto una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza.

Una idea loca, descabellada e imprudente.

 _¿Por qué los labios de Inoue se ven tan apetecibles?_

Un beso. ¡Eso es! Un beso era el gesto de amor más sencillo y que más significado podía transmitir. Ichigo había reprimido ese deseo durante mucho tiempo. ¿Besar a Inoue? ¿Tocarla? Parecían ideas descabelladas, tocar a alguien tan puro. Pero ahora se veía como algo necesario. Un beso significaría más que mil palabras o eso pensó Ichigo relamiéndose los labios con esa idea fija rondando por su cabeza.

Y sin rodeos, apartando las inseguridades Ichigo estiró la mano apoyándola en la mejilla de Inoue. Se acercó lo suficiente para que sus cuerpos se rozaran. Cerró los ojos y dejo que la magia surgiera. Enseguida sintió los labios de Inoue sobre los suyos y se sentían mil veces mejor que en su imaginación. Suaves, delicado y tan terriblemente sensuales.

Posteriormente, la otra mano de Ichigo se colocó sobre el hombro de Inoue empujando con delicadeza a esta sobre la cama. El alto se posicionó sobre ella a horcajadas sin romper el beso que les unía. Sus manos se deslizaban por el cuerpo de Inoue comenzando por su pelo, retirándole el flequillo de la cara y descendiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a los pechos y detenerse. En el momento que una de sus manos rozó uno de sus pechos Ichigo escuchó como Inoue abría la boca dejando escapar un suave gemido probablemente avergonzada.

 _¡Mierda! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Ichigo abrió los ojos de par en par sintiendo su cuerpo extremadamente caliente y lo primero que observó era a Inoue bajo su cuerpo, su pelo extendido a lo largo de la cama, mejillas rojas y mirada abierta.

 _Me va a odiar por esto._

Y sin embargo, la mirada de Inoue no era para nada la de alguien que estuviera enfadado. Más bien desconcertado y mezclado un poco con lujuria.

 _Yo quería que se desahogará, que no llorara y lo único que hice fue aprovecharme de eso…_

''¿Kurosaki...kun?'' Susurró Inoue bajito. De repente Inoue sintió como su cuerpo siendo cubierto por algo cálido. Una sudadera de Ichigo.

''Me deje llevar, lo siento''.

Inoue alzó la mirada sujetando la sudadera contra su cuerpo. Ella había ansiado ser besada por Ichigo probablemente más que el chico. Y ese había sido su primer beso. El primer beso que había dado y lo había compartido con la persona que tanto amaba. Se sentía tan correcto hacerlo que no entendía en absoluto porque Ichigo se disculpaba. ¿Acaso las parejas no se dan besos?

''Creo que es mejor que te lleve a casa'' habló Ichigo.

A Inoue le habría gustado decir que quería quedarse un poco más con él, pero no estaría bien aprovecharse de la amabilidad de Ichigo. Así que simplemente asintió con una sonrisa y siguió a Ichigo.

''Te acompaño a casa'' sonrió Ichigo.


End file.
